


More Alike Than You Think (OLD)

by Tomomi



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomomi/pseuds/Tomomi
Summary: Izaya muses about Mikado. End of Story. (gross old thing from my ff.net account in 2014)





	More Alike Than You Think (OLD)

We do not only resemble in appearance, our similar black hair, slim bodies, and same facial features, but we also seem to be alike in other ways. Mikado Ryugamine and me, Izaya Orihara. To the walking bystander, we look to be like polar opposite, and for a while, I believed it too.

When I first met him in person, I was taken aback by his fragile stature. He was walking along with Kida Masaomi, or should I say, he was being guided by him. HIM. Kida Masaomi. Not the brightest kid.

This awkward, low-life, boring high-school student was the leader of the great Dollars? Interesting. Like Kida, he had managed to create a powerful organization, except he played it smart. Unlike Kida, he played it careful. He is deceptive and cunning, and he doesn't even know it. It is in his nature, an instinct.

He has large blue eyes, well-kept shaggy black hair, and a fragile body. No matter where he looks, he always seemed to have some sort of nervous look on his face. Not to mention, he is easily startled. He is mind-blowingly cautious and timid. Even when in great fear, he still takes the safe road. That's not a bad attitude to live by.

But then you have me, Izaya Orihara. I don't even know my next move. I will do whatever I can to see my beloved humans in action. I want to see them, how they react, how they cope, how they live, in a certain situation and time. I am willing to sacrifice ANYTHING, for that. It's because I love humans, see?

I only have one friend, well, FORMER friend. Shinra Kishitani. While Mikado has many friends… well, heh, I wouldn't exactly call them ' _friends_ ' either.

Why not? Because he's a  _wolf in sheep's clothing_. That gentle, sweet mask he wears is all a façade. Inside, he is dangerous. Inside, he's smart. He's selfish. He wants everything to please him in some way, and he's willing to do ANYTHING for it. It's because he loves himself, see?

He was a great actor, even I fell for it for a while. But then I began to study him. Something was… off. There was something different about him.  _I knew he wasn't just going to be another pawn. I knew that he was going to be something special. And he was._

 _And me_? Well, I believe that this poor guy looks up to me in a way, yet finds some sort of way to get himself on a higher level. We are the same, yet opposite. While I like to make my beloved humans my puppet, he prefers to watch from a distance. He wants to be part of the background, and let it all enfold in front of him. The humans are the building, I'm the fire, and he's the match. He's sort of like…. Hmm…. A god in some sort of way. Or as he would say it, the devil.

The difference between him and Masaomi, or Saki, or Celty, or any other puppet that I have, is that Mikado just keeps evolving. Once again, he's half following my lead, but still managing to carve a separate path for himself to follow. He's constantly stepping up his game, picking up more pieces to the puzzle, then putting in a different spot, making a whole knew picture entirely. My dear, dear Masaomi always kept himself at bay and never tried to make it to the next level. Maybe it's just because he's easily amused, or maybe sweet little Mikado is just bored too easily. Either way, it all adds up the same.

Mikado and I are more alike than you think.


End file.
